lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Medieval Man
Early Life Growing Up Medieval Man was born as a Robur-Rohaz on the far edge of the Milky Way Galaxy approximately 66 million years ago. Due to the Robur's lack of access to an Arkives Data Tower and how long ago his date of birth was, his original name and exact date of birth are unknown. The Rohaz Civil War had been going on for over 3 million years, and as a child Medieval Man was consumed by it. His parents were killed during a battle with the Mentis when Medieval Man was only 6, and he was adopted by another Robur family. Medieval Man continued to live a difficult life out on the Robur Frontier, the "wild west" of the galaxy, until the war once again came to his doorstep. Militant Medieval Man was drafted into the Robur Militia at the age of 24, and was trained in the art of war over the next 2 years. Once he completed his military training, he was assigned to Task Force 68, the "Space Marines". This team would approach planets quietly, and then launch a massive surprise attack on the planet, usually killing off the entire Mentis population within 24 hours due to their high-speed and mobility. The team would be gone by the time any reinforcements arrived, and the only thing they would leave behind is a massive Robur flag planted on the highest point on the planet. Medieval Man would stay with Task Force 68 and continue hopping from planet to planet for over a million years before his deployment time came to an unexpected early ending. The Coma The Space Marines decided to attack other targets of interest around 65 million years ago, and decided that their first step in this new direction would be to sabotage Project Creation in the artificial Sol Star System. Task Force 68 landed on the surface of the 3rd Planet, Earth, and began deploying a massive Antimatter Bomb that would supposedly wipe out every single species on the planet and put a halt to the Mentis Genetic Research that was going on down there. Medieval Man was one of the team members assigned with guarding the bomb, but began wandering off as he was distracted by the amazing never-before-seen fauna that populated the planet, and he soon became lost. The commander of the Space Marines attempted to search for Medieval Man, but they got word that a Mentis Assault Force was inbound, and Task Force 68 was forced to leave Medieval Man behind. He didn't even realize that they had left them, but all of a sudden the world lit up around him; as TF68 detonated the Antimatter bomb. Medieval Man went unconscious almost instantly, and his body was flung over 2,000 miles around the planet until he crashed into a massive mountain in the future continent of Europe. Medieval Man would remain in a coma for millions of years, until he would be re-awakened to a new life. The Dark Ages Discovery Due to the Rohaz-Robur genetics, Medieval Man's body went into a state of hibernation where he did not age at all due to the fact that his body was barely operating since he was in a coma. Medieval Man laid undisturbed in the mountains of Europe through millions of years, and even lived through the Menton firing in 17,200 BC. He remained undisturbed until the year of 919 AD, when a group of nomads traveling through the Alps began searching the mountain for precious resources. One of them found something truly amazing, he uncovered what appeared to be a massive human body. The nomads carried the heavy body down many miles to a a city-state under the control of a local king. The 'Beast of Alps' as this creature was dubbed by the population of the city-state was locked in a cage in the center of town. The whole village gathered around this strange being, and when someone splashed water on him, the water molecules reacted with the Robur's synapse, and he slowly began to open his eyes. The population began to freak out, and many people began to riot against this 'demon' being in the town. Medieval Man just wanted to know what was happening, as his whole memory had been erased due to his extended hibernation period, and he had no idea what was going on. The Ways of Humans The local leader, King Rafael Evaline, soon learned of this beast being held on display in the center of town, and he wanted to see it for himself. He went down there with his whole staff of military advisers, his wife, and his daughter Princess Nelya Evaline. He observed the Beast of the Alps, and after overlooking the creatures massive muscles and body, he decided that if trained properly, this being could become a powerful warrior and make a name for King Rafael. His daughter protested, saying that the monster should just be stoned to death by the public, but the King paid her no attention. The next day Medieval Man was dragged out of his cell and he began his new life. Medieval Man's Robur strength was very low, but he was still very powerful in comparison to the Europeans who were training him down the path towards becoming a knight for the king. Medieval Man learned the language, the customs, and combat skills of humans over the next year, and by then he was ready for combat. Medieval Man finally got to meet the King Evaline in his final phase of becoming a true warrior. He was very well spoken and managed to carry on an excellent conversation with the king, but Medieval Man was not paying much attention to him, as Princess Nelya caught his eye. He instantly became attracted to her, but she was completely frightened by the massive 8 foot tall humanoid. Medieval Man only got to speak with her for a brief hour before he was to return to his unit, but after his first encounter with her, he began to fantasize about her the way any knight would fantasize about his fair maiden. It would be the last time he would ever see her however, as the Evaline City-State was about to go to war. First Blood The Knight Warrior of Time Blood and Glory The Evolving Battlefield The 20th Century Mercenary Equal Opponents Shadows Boss Gone Mad Job Hunting The Society Climbing the Ladder First Op World War Civil Ignition Arktavia & Beyond Current Times Personality Powers & Abilities Robur Strength Regeneration Weapon Specialist